


Stay Like This

by KhameirSarin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Bray/Luke one-shot. Fluff, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Like This

Bray knew the morning was approaching. The first glimpses of light were dancing at the one window, and the first birds were starting to sing. Their song was hypnotic, and Bray found himself listening in on them, picturing the forest gradually coming to life. The home he shared with his followers was near the middle of nowhere, swampland and trees surrounding it. Usually this would invite the various creatures to take an interest in the property for the food stored within, or maybe the creaking floorboards which offered room for small rodents to live, but even the animals seemed to stay clear of the cultish residence for fear of what lies within. Downstairs, he could hear Braun and Erick gathering their tools; ready to hunt before the day set in and the weather warmed too much. Bray hadn't slept that night, he didn't feel as if he needed to at this time, but had spent the night lying in a bed all the same. 

Luke Harper was oblivious to the arrival of daylight as he remained curled around his leader. This was his reward. He had done well recently, pleased Bray, and as a result was allowed to come out of the room he shared with his brothers, and instead spend the night with this man instead. He had made sure the other man had gotten his fair share of enjoyment, but all Luke was interested in was being with him, like this. 

He loved his leader, was entirely devoted to him, worshiped him even. And to be so close for what felt like so long, it was the nearest thing to joy that Harper could find. Had ever found. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he lifted one hand up to Bray's hair slowly entwining his fingers in the long strands, carefully as not to hurt or displease him. The other hand brushed across his neck, earning him a long intake of breath from the other man. Luke couldn't help but smile against his skin as he heard his reaction, pressing his lips firmly yet tenderly against his skin. He could stay like this forever.


End file.
